


The Problems with Diplomacy

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Kasius is sent by his father to some far off planet, and naturally he chooses Sinara to protect him. But will the accommodations they've been given complicate things?
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Problems with Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).



> This is my EvS Anniversary Exchange gift for Lou, who is a gift of a person. It just so happens that it also fill the "Only One Bed" trope for Agents of Challenges March Madness.

When his father told him he needed to pick someone to accompany him on his visit to whatever random planet it was he was going to, Kasius immediately knew exactly who he would pick.

“Sinara.”

His father looked at him suspiciously. “You seem to choose her often.”

“Of course,” Kasius said, looking offended. “I need the very best to protect me. Sinara is the very best. It’s quite simple.”

“Are you sure that’s the only reason?”

“Positive.” 

Technically this was all true. Sinara was in fact the best warrior they had. And it’s not like Kasius had any sort of special relationship with her. Truthfully, she barely spoke to him. Although if Kasius had it his way, she would do more than just talk with him.

Yes, he may have been mildly attracted to her, but that was not why he chose her.

When he saw her the next day, she merely took her place next to him silently, as usual. He sometimes thought about asking her what she thought about always being asked to accompany him places, but he never did. And he wasn’t starting today.

The planet was in a distant corner of some far off galaxy, no place of importance. Of course. His father saved the plum assignments for Faulnak, may he rot. The locals were bowing and scraping as befit his station though, so it wasn’t a complete loss.

They showed him to his quarters and bowed themselves out. Kasius looked around. Something felt very wrong, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. The quarters were small but clearly the nicest rooms around. He looked one more time until he almost gasped with realization.

“There’s only one bed!” he exclaimed.

Sinara just gave him one of her usual half-smiles.

“Well, this won’t do,” Kasius continued. “I’ll go find someone to rectify this immediately…”

“It’s fine.”

He stared at Sinara. “No, it is not.”

Sinara just shrugged. “I talked to some people. This is actually the only open room.”

“So you knew?”

“I told you, it’s fine.”

“But where will you sleep?” he asked incredulously.

“I’ll find someplace,” she said.

Kasius didn’t have time to argue with her further as they were called to dinner. The evening passed in the usual manner with food and entertainment. He could see Sinara constantly surveying the room, doing her job. He took some time to admire her profile as she looked into the distance. She really was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She turned and saw him watching, and then he was almost positive that she gave him a small wink. But surely that was impossible.

Wasn’t it?

Finally it was time to retire for the evening. Kasius was afraid that he might have overindulged in whatever intoxicating drink they had offered him, but he decided he was fine. More than fine. He felt like he could do anything.

This may have been why when he saw Sinara preparing a small place on the floor to sleep that he said what he said.

“We could just share.”

She raised her eyebrows in response.

“The bed I mean.” Kasius cleared his throat. “It’s for my sake really. I just feel like you wouldn’t be at the top of your game sleeping down there, and I need you at your best. For my protection. I’m sure you understand.”

Sinara stood up very slowly, looking him in the eye the entire time. He was sure she was trying to size him up. “Fine,” she said, “but I sleep in the nude.”

Kasius felt his mouth go dry. “I…”

She gave a small laugh. “I’m joking. Should have seen your face.”

She settled down on one side of the bed on top of the blanket and turned her back to him. Kasius lay down on his side of the bed, but it didn’t take long for him to realize that having Sinara right there was a huge distraction.

“Sinara.”

“Yes?”

“Are you ok? I will understand it if you want to get under this blanket with me.”

She sighed heavily. “If it will make you happy.” She slid under the blanket smoothly, then took her previous position again.

Kasius wasn’t really sure why he had told her to do that, because he was just increasing his torture.

“Sinara?”

“Yes?”

“I’m having trouble going to sleep.”

“And why do you think that is?” She rolled to face him. “Is my nearness too much for you.”

“Why would you think that?” he sputtered.

“I just imagine that you don’t share your bed often.”

“Not too often, no,” he agreed.

“Are you sure you don’t want me on the floor?” she asked.

“Oh, no, I definitely want you in my bed.” He pursed his lips, realizing what he had just said. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know what you meant,” Sinara said. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m not averse to being in it.”

He stared at her. “You’re not.”

“I can think of worse beds to be in.”

“I think I am almost insulted by that,” Kasius said. 

“That’s your choice.” Sinara paused, then leaned over and kissed Kasius on the forehead. “Go to sleep.”

A kiss? Was that supposed to make it easier for him to sleep? She must not realize the effect she has on him, or she never would have done that.

Kasius tried to get comfortable, but his heart was racing at this point. It was almost as if electricity was flowing between Sinara and him, and he wanted so badly to close the distance between them.

“Sinara…” he began.

“Go to sleep Kasius.”

She didn’t say his name often, but when she did it was as if some sort of celestial being was singing to him. It was magic. With that thought drifting in his head, he slowly drifted to sleep.

When he woke in the morning, he felt a weight on his chest. He adjusted his head every so slightly so see Sinara’s hair spilling across his body. Somehow she had taken it down during the night and managed not to wake him. 

Oh, if only he could stay like this forever. There weren’t many things that Kasius had wanted in his life, but this, being here with Sinara like this, was definitely something he wanted more than anything else.

All too soon it was time to get up though. Sinara acted as if none of this phased her. She went about her tasks appearing completely unaffected. For Kasius though, everything had changed. He wanted her, and he was going to do whatever it took to have her.

They went about their tasks, doing a spectacular job if Kasius did say so himself. The journey home was smooth, and Sinara grabbed her things to leave.

“Sinara, wait.” Kasius grabbed her hand to stop her.

She immediately stopped, giving him a questioning look.

Kasius realized he wasn’t sure what to say. “I hope you had a nice journey,” he said finally.

“Parts of it were better than others.”

“Perhaps we should go somewhere together again,” Kasius said.

“Do you have another assignment from your father?”

“No...I meant....”

She smiled. “I know what you meant. And perhaps we should. Sometime.”

“Splendid. I will be in contact with you.”

Sinara paused at the door on her way out. “Kasius.”

“Yes?”

“Make sure the bed is bigger next time. We could make good use of the space.”

Kasius’s mouth dropped as he watched her leave. He was going to make sure they got some time alone as soon as possible.


End file.
